Freak and Nerd
by pickachuart
Summary: Ichigo and Avril put on a show for their friends to show that they are dating. LEMON towards the end! Do not read after Ichigo's flashback if you do not like sexual content or Lemons.


**WARNING: Contains sexual content and some foul language. If you do not like the sexual content, then do not read any further after Ichigo's flashback of when he confessed to Avril.**

**Hey guys! I had some great inspiration so I had to write this one shot! Don't worry, I'll be going to start the second chapter of 'I'm Here for You', my Toshiro and Avril fanfic. **

"Freak."  
"Moron."  
"Ass."  
"Loser."  
"Bitch."  
"Slut."  
"Manwhore."  
"Trailer trash."  
"Strawberry."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" Ichigo yelled before tackling his best friend, Avril Stone, to the floor of the classroom. If was empty except for a few terrified students and the two said student's friends.

"So~orry Mr. Sour-Puss" Avril says as she pushes him off of her, leading to him landing on his butt with his legs sprawled out.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at his 16 year old friend.

"Now Ichigo! Don't be a party pooper!" Chirped Rukia as she slapped the back of his head, since she was sitting in a desk right behind him while he was on the floor.

He was about to protest but Tatsuki slammed the class door open, catching everyone's eyes as they locked on her.

"THE CLASS RANKS WERE JUST POSTED!" She screamed cheerfully as everyone scampered out the door to see their score.

The main hall was filled with chattering students either cheering for their good rank, or sulking with a rain cloud above their head. The group of Avril, Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Keigo pushed their way to the front resulting in Avril only getting pushed back falling face first on the hard tile floor in an empty space in front of their class paper with the rank on it. Once Tatsuki, being the closest one to Avril, helped her up, their eyes scanned the names on the board. The 6 friends all became shocked when they saw Keigo #56 (actually not surprising), Orihime #34, Tatsuki #32, Rukia #28, but they became especially shocked when they read **Ichigo Kurosaki: #2 **and** Avril Stone: #1. **

"WHAT?! IM NUMBER TWO?!" Ichigo exclaimed, while pushing up his thick rimmed, 'nerd' glasses.

"IM MORE SURPRISED THAN YOU ARE STRAWBERRY! IM NUMBER ONE?!" Avril's jaw dropped to the floor, her scene bangs shifting on top of her eyelashes.

Ichigo surprisingly let his nickname slide as they hugged each other in happiness, resulting in both blushing before they pulled away and Avril yelled to him, even though he was two feet away...

"HAHA STRAWBERRY I BEAT YOU AGAIN!" Accusingly pointing a finger at him.

Quickly joining her into the argument they had before, he yelled back at her..

"IT BETTER THAN HAVING TO CHEAT OFF OF THE SMARTEST STUDENT IN CLASS TO GET A GOOD RANK!" He pointed his thumb to him whilst saying, "Smartest Student".

"JACKASS"

"SCENE HAIRED FREAK"

"CARROT TOP"

"SLUT"

"MANWHORE"

"CROSS DRESSER"

"I THINK MY FASHION SENSE IS PRETTY GOOD CONSIDERING ALL YOU WEAR IS V NECKS AND RIPPED JEANS WITH CONVERSE"

"BUT YOU THINK I LOOK SEXY DON'T YOU?!"

"YES I DO"

He pushed her against the wall of the main hallway, sucking on her soft lips before pulling away...

"FREAK!"

"NERD!" She leaped onto him, his hands going on her waist while her hands tangled in his messy orange locks, pulling him into another sloppy but passionate lip sucking kiss.

"This is pretty good, better than a chick flick.." Rukia commented while chewing popcorn that came out of now where, feeling awkward but touched as she knew Avril had feelings for Ichigo.

"I know right..?" Orihime sighed dreamily as she watched her best friends hastily make out in front of her, shouting some 'freaks' and 'nerds' here and there when they pulled back for air.

"WHOS HOUSE?!" Avril shouted before hastily sucking on his lips again for a quick second.

"YOURS!" And with that, he let her climb on his back for a piggyback to her house, or so everyone thought. They walked through the halls holding in their laughter until they reached the edge of the school gates. Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped, but made sure to silently praise Avril and Ichigo for 'confessing' their feelings. They didn't know if that counted or not but, well shit they're together now and that's what matters.

~:Extended Ending:~

Ichigo and Avril sat on the soft grass on top of the hill where Ichigo asked Avril to be his girlfriend.

Flashbaaack~~~| ~€~

_Ichigo stood gazing at the stars at the top of the hill, waiting for Avril to come. He heard soft footsteps appearing behind him so he slowly turned around, and he swore his eyes caught a glimpse of angel wings before focusing on the person._

_She was stunningly gorgeous in a waitress outfit that looked made for her body. (Look up Erza Scarlet's waitress outfit, thats the outfit and that's Avril's body shape..)_

_He swore a light was glowing on her..._

_"So what did you wanna talk about Ichigo? Oh, and sorry about my outfit," She scratched the back of her head nervously, "I just came from work at the diner.."_

_"Eh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned fully around now walking so towards her, she meeting him half way.._

_"The outfit's fine, it doesn't bother me.." Realising how it must've sounded to her, he quickly spoke again.._

_"Er, uhmm... I was wondering...uhmm..." Ichigo stutter horribly and blushed, thinking he couldn't do it anymore.._

_"Just spit it out?!" She yelled playfully, normally she would be fed up with people wasting her time, but it was Ichigo, the man she loved..._

_"Well... there's this...girl I like and...I think she only thinks of me as a friend...and I don't really know what to do..." He turned sideways, blushing madly but Avril couldn't see it due to the moon facing his back..._

_"Well...who is she, is she one of our friends? Do I know her?" She smiled excitedly for him but inside she was crumbling, her heart shattering into a million pieces._

_"Well actually yeah, you would know her pretty well...actually..."_

_Her tears were ready to spill out like the blood from a field littered with corpses. She was being crushed, but still wanting him to be happy she held the tears in._

_"Avril...it's...it's..." He hesitated to tell her..._

_"Judt tell me! I'll help you through it!" She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her, even though he could easily pull away._

_He was silent.._

_"C'mon! Tell me!" She shouted over and over at him.._

_He closed his eyes tightly behind his black nerd glasses before shouting..._

_"IT'S YOU AVRIL!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He began to walk away, but not before Avril ripped his arm back, spinning him to face her. Before his eyes could meet with hers, he felt a pair of soft, silky lips beginning to suck his own, and a pair of hands grabbing at his messy orange locks._

_His eyes immediately closed and his hands snaked around her waist and head, puller her depper into the kiss. She licked his bottom lip asking for permission before shoving her tongue into his mouth, exploring his cavern of sweetness._

_Before they passed out from lack of oxygen, Avril pulled them back and panted looking straight into his brown orbs with her lime green ones._

_"I love you too Ichigo..." She whispered, he heard loud and clear buuut~~_

_._

_._

_._

_Teasing Time.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"What was that?" He playfully smirked, "I didn't hear you.."_

_"Shit Ichigo, you're a pain.." She murmured before quietly whispering the sentence again, he actually didn't hear this time._

_"Huh?" He asked_

_She growled and barred her teeth, whispering it slightly louder this time, he still didn't hear._

_"I still didn't hear you.." He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips in a cute way._

_She growled fiercely before stepping back a few feet._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"ICHIGO KUROSAKI I LOVE YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, letting everyone in Karakura hear her. _

_Ichigo walked over and hugged her closely, before kissing the top of her head._

_"I love you too.."_

~:End of Flashback:~

Avril sat on the ground,legs pointing away from her body as Ichigo laid on his right shoulder, his head resting in her lap, staring at the now setting sun. (Think about that picture of Ichigo and Rukia when he fell asleep in her lap,,,,,, ~€~ So cute)

"Avril..." Ichigo broke the silence between them

"Yea Ichgio?" She looked down still stroking his orange mop while he turned his body, laying on his back looking at her. He reached his right hand up and stroked the outline of her cheek with his pinky finger.

"You know I love you right...?" A light red dusting spread across his cheeks while speaking.

She lifted her hand from his hair and sat it on top of his hand that now held her cheek.

"And I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki.." She fixed herself so she was straddling him, while he pulled her face to his resulting in a heated kiss.

He licked her lower lip for permission, as she parted her lips teasingly, knowing he wouldn't force her. He pulled back and sat up. She straddled his thighs putting most of her weight on her knees now.

He had his hands behind him on the ground, balancing his weight.

He stared into her lime green orbs, getting lost in them. Before he slipped into his daydreaming state, he began pouting cutely. He gripped at his heart playfully and his eyes squinted shut behind his nerdy glasses.

"Ouchhh...can't even kiss my girlfriend without being teased..." He stared at her and pouted so cutely, she couldn't resist...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She pounced on him and practically shoved her tongue down his throat, earning a deep moan from him. Liking what she heard, she began sliding her hands up his shirt, tracing each muscle line with her finger, earning more satisfactory whimpers and light moans from Ichigo. He was sensitive when you traced his muscles, or any part of his body as long as he was appealed to you. So it was easy for her to earn things from him.

~~Le time skip as they agreed to go back to her house, now in her bedroom~~

Ichigo now lay on his back on Avril's bed. Avril straddled him like before, only she leaned down to kiss his check, trailing the kisses up to his ear and back down to his chin. She trailed the soft kisses down his neck and to the collar of his shirt. She unbuttoned the shirt and she trailed sweet kisses along his muscles, getting soft whimpers from him.

Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, she took the opportunity to grind her hips roughly into his, earning a low groan coming from him. She did it again, while kissing his chest sweetly. This time she earned a whimper and groan coming from him. It sounded so seductive, so pleasant. Man she really loved him. She lifted her head from his chest to his neck, and began placing soft kisses next to his earlobe and neck. She earned soft whimpers from him asking for more.

Her left hand ran up and down his right side of his stomach area while her left hand was placed on the bed beside his head for balance. She found his special sweet spot where the skin connected his neck and right earlobe. Getting more whimpers and light moans from him, she ground her hips into him once more while biting his ear.

Ichgio groaned lowly at the contact and whimpered for more. She straddled him again and lifted him up to slide his shirt off his shoulders. Ichigo had the opportunity to flip her over so he was straddling her, his hands on either side of her head. He shoved his lips passionately onto her, licking her lower lip for entrance. She teased a little and bit his bottom lip, another sweet spot for Ichigo. His body almost went limp at the sensation she sent through him. She teased more, running the tip of her pinky finger around his ab's, tracing each muscle line.

He burried his head into the right crook of her neck, whimpering for more. She did as told and rubbed her palm over his chest, shoulder, and back down his back. She reached his pants so she rubbed his back while her right hand attacked his abs. He whimpered and moaned some "more"'s and outstretched his neck, face still buried in her crook. She took the chance and planted soft but hasty kisses on his neck, going up and down leaving light sticky marks from her Chapstick. He whimpered more than usual and she automatically knew that the left side of his neck was the weakest spot, that she knew so far~

The room was filled with soft whimperes from Ichigo as she attacked his neck with her lips. She distracted him long enough, and in the end she was back to the same position straddling him.

"How did? Eh-" He was cut off by his own whimper of pleassure as she kissed his ab's sweetly, trailing down to the tip of his belt buckle. She pouted at the sight of the damned belt and sat her chin on it, staring into Ichigo's eyes until he looked at her. He looked up, and balanced himself on his elbows.

"What's wrong..? Should we stop?" He asked cutely, tilting his head.

She shook her head saying a "no" and grabbed at the belt to his pants playfully, wanting the damned thing off.

He smirked seductively, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Eh?!" She exclaimed as he shoved her underneath him to the previous position of him straddling her.

She was about to protest, her liking was being in control. She opened her mouth but all that came out was her loud moan. Ichigo had unbuttoned her shirt snd was kissing her neck, trailing down to the chest. His finger traced the lime green lace of her bra and kissed the skin above it sweetly. He then trailed down her stomach earning some whimpers he never heard from her until now. He smirked knowing this was one of her sweet spots, and trailed the kisses until he reached the school uniform skirt. Ichigo has never hated these uniforms more than ever right now. He looked up at her, his hand at the side of the skirt. His eyes asked her for permission, and she nodded a yes.

He slid the skirt off her body and threw it on the floor next to his shirt. She was left in her lime green lace panties, blushing madly. He, once again, smirked seductively at her. He lowered his lips onto her stomach starting from a new spot. She moaned softly and whimpered. He kissed down to the lace of her panties before trailing over top of them. His head was into between her thighs before her hastisly attacked the fabric with his lips. He earned a loud moan from her, resulting in him wanting to rip his pants off. He kissed more roughly, earning louder moans from her.

She moaned his name several times before she sat up and slid her unbottoned shirt off, throwing into the pile of neat clothes. She grabbed his belt and hastily took it off, not needing to know his answer for permission as she could see the bulge in his pants. He groaned softley when his pants loosened a little. She slid the pants down with his help, and threw them on the pile as well. He turned his head blushing, and buried his head in the crook lf her neck. He groaned loudly and seductively when her hand met the bulge in his black and gray boxers. She slid them down far enough for his erection to spring out.

He moaned some more, asking for anything from her, as he whimpered into her neck some "please"'s and "I beg you"'s. Noticing the tense state he was in, she immediately grabbed his length, running her hand up and down slowly. He whimpered asking her to go faster.

"Fa-faster...please..." He moaned out before being cut off with his own whimpers and groans. She sped up the pace a lot faster for him. His body was nearly limp until she turned over. Her hand still pacing the lower part of his shaft softly, she placed gentle kisses on his tip and down the side. Ichigo moaned loudly as she kissed the tip sucking on it lightly.

"M-more...please.." He moaned out between soft pants

She lowered her head down, running her hand all the way to the bottom of his shaft. When her hand came in contact with the skin at the very bottom, he whimpered loudly, so loud she thought the whole neighbourhood could hear. She smirked, finding _another~ _sweet spot. She brought her hand to his tip and squeezed it tightly while kissing his newfound sweet spot. He whimpered loudly again as she began sucking at the spot, earning louder moans and whimpers.

She sat up and slid her panties off, leaving her in nothing but her bra. She positioned herself overtop of him while he stared wide eyed.

"Won't it hurt..?" He asked worriedly

"Just for a little bit, not that long.." She answered before touching herself to the tip lightly, earning a loud whimper from him. She pushed herself farther, surprisingly the pain wasn't terrifyingly bad, but it still did hurt.

She managed to push even farther, almost at his sweet spot. Ichigo was currently panting heavily and whimpering from the sensation he was getting sent through him. She couldn't go all the way yet to she began lifting herself up and down on his throbbing member, earning loud moans from him. She flicked her hips forward roughly, while Ichigo's breathe hitched and he panted faster.

"Oh~ Shit.." He strained the curses that we're coming from his mouth and she repeatingly flicked her hips forward, making him groan from the harsh contact. She was flipped over by him, and now he was able to get into her farther. He pushed in all the way, finding his sweet spot before his face fell to the crook of her neck again, moaning in satisfaction. She flicked herself against his sweet spot, earning another loud groan from him.

He began thrusting into her, every time hitting this spot. He groaned loudly, mixing with her moans. He thrusted harder knowing he was close..

"I-Ichigo...I-" She was cut off by her own whimper of pleasure.

"I know...m-me too..." He groaned in satisfaction as he slowly pulled out in time to reach his climax. They both groaned before Ichigo dipped his head down and lapped up the juices greedily, as if someone was here to steal them. Earning some moans from her, he went faster even after she was dry. He stopped in time when she called his name..

"I-Ichigo..." He collapsed next to her, holding her waist with his left hand.

"I-I love you...so much..." She panted heavily until calming down..

"I love you too Avril..." He layed his forehead on hers and pulled her soft midnight blue blanket up. Covering them both, he quickly kissed her forehead before she fell asleep. He soon following..

~~|The End|~~

**Review and tell my why you think Avril and Ichigo were arguing in the beginning! I'll reply and tell you. **

**And in case you didn't figure out why they were holding in laugher, it's because Ichigo and Avril had already been dating for about a month but wanted to make a scene out of it when they told their friends. So in the very beginning, the argument was real but when Avril continued, it was just for show. **

**R&R Please! Av-chan loves ya'!**


End file.
